


[ART] Gift Ideas

by Jennilah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilah/pseuds/Jennilah
Summary: Cas doesn't know what to give Dean for Christmas. Sam gives him an idea as a joke, but we all know how those can sometimes fly over Cas' head. Will Dean like it anyway?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophia_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/gifts).



> For the Dean/Cas secret santa exchange. For Gamesta4life :)

 

Well there it is! Seems Dean likes it more than he's willing to admit. I hope you like it! 


End file.
